Sophia
Not to be confused with the Junta vixen of the same name Sophia is the secondary antagonist in the story Journey of the Vixen and the agent of Mirage until her death in All Animals are Equal. Appearance She is an anthropomorphic silver fox, which can often be described as a metaphor because whilst she may appear to be silver her fur is actually black to allow her to blend into the background particularly at night, during the day however she appears silver. Sophia also has ice cold blue eyes. In the day, Sophia has silver fur and ice blue eyes but at night she has black fur with the only distinguishable feature being her eyes. Personality Whilst Sophia is not as aggressive as Lady Blue, she is just as cruel as her even seeing her own allies (except Mirage) as inferiors whilst taking on Mirage's orders without question even going so far as to provoke her enemy into a fight. As a fox, Sophia can be violent, she can be cunning and she can be incredibly venomous. She is also like any normal vixen: beautiful and deadly and also very cunning being able to take on the form of Vixen to fool Lady Blue. In battle, Sophia is calculating and vicious enough to be likened to even Lady Blue herself. Sophia's arrogant side also is escalated by the caste system and because of this she holds an incredibly disdainful attitude towards those of a terribly low class, in addition when she dies, Sophia states that she is glad to die in a Southern country. She can be very sadistic enjoying the lashes that she causes her enemy in captivity and later throws her in a cell to destroy any shred of dignity she had before. At the beginning of Operation Maharaja it is said that Sophia has more contacts with terrorists than Saddam Hussein and this statement is literally true as she contacts first a group of terrorists in Sri Lanka who hire an assassin to kill the president of Sri Lanka and then a group of terrorists and then a group of arms traffickers and terrorists. One thing that is also eerie about the vixen is that no matter who will die, Sophia is as cold as her eyes though expressing some fear when she has to report her failure to Mirage at the beginning of Operation Maharaja but Mirage spares her due to her loyalty, dedication and hatred. Despite her hatred towards Lady Blue however, Sophia and her rival share one thing in common and it is the priggish light in which they see themselves. Literature Sophia serves as the secondary antagonist in the story Journey of the Vixen and the respective stories in this title until her death in All Animals are Equal and she is replaced by Maid Marian in the following three stories Mirage of Arabia, Search for the Sword and Duel of the Vixens. Day of the Tiger: The first appearance of Sophia is the story Day of the Tiger where she reports her progress to Mirage about an assassination. Once she is sent out, she takes on the form of Vixen to confront Lady Blue, in Vixen's form Sophia turns the tables on Lady Blue instead taunting and scaring her until she becomes Sophia. The vixens fight each other which results in the blue vixen being taken into captivity and tortured at the hands of the silver vixen. However it does not seem to matter how much pain the blue vixen goes through, she does not seem to get any answers so the silver vixen imprisons the blue vixen destroying any shred of dignity she may have had and keeping her in a seemingly impenetrable prison cell. With the blue vixen in prison, Sophia contacts the black cat where she informs her of Lady Blue's capture but once she cuts off the two vixens fight again which results in Lady Blue stealing a cattle prod and a pistol, then finally before she leaves the blue vixen punches Sophia in the mouth leaving her with a bloody mouth. The silver vixen does not appear again afterwards. Operation Maharaja: Having failed to kill the president of Sri Lanka, the silver vixen appears in Kathmandu in Nepal where she is forced to report her failure to the black cat. At first she is afraid of the cat but the cat just expresses disappointment, only sparing her because of her loyalty and hatred for her enemy and sends her to Karachi in Pakistan, the same place that Lady Blue is sent. The blue vixen later sees her enter the safe house occupied by the bears but she does not at first believe it to be Sophia because her fur is black whilst her fur was silver when they last met. Sophia then lays out a plan to smuggle weapons intended for the Pakistani Army into Muzaffarabad for Azhar and his men, however also on board is a supernatural weapon known as a brahmastra and she intends to smuggle this weapon from Muzaffarabad into Kathmandu. Sophia is later present when the bears attack a truck carrying guns for the Pakistan Army with the Brahmastra on board and after the successful hijack the bears take the weapons and bring them to the Imambargah Darbaray Hussaini mosque where Sophia also informs the black cat about her progress so far. But the black cat has other wishes for her and tells her if she is to take the Brahmastra to her then she needs to be in Muzaffarabad and though Sophia tries not to go, the cat casts a spell on a protesting vixen and sends her to the city anyway. But Sophia is not dead as she once thought, instead she is seen waiting for the weapons alongside Azhar and his men though she is waiting for the brahmastra and once she gets it, she has the truck emptied and drives away with the truck which by now only contains the weapon. Unfortunately she also has Lady Blue on her tail who shoots her side mirrors but gets to Muzaffarabad International Airport before the blue vixen, loads the brahmastra onto a plane and takes off leaving Lady Blue stranded in Muzaffarabad...or so she thinks. As she puts the plane on auto pilot setting the course for Tribhuvan International Airport, the silver vixen goes to check on the Brahmastra which she thinks is still on board the plane and is being taken to the black cat but has actually been taken by the White peacock...instead she comes across the one vixen she thought she left in Muzaffarabad who holds her at gunpoint: Lady Blue. Sophia demands the location of the brahmastra and is horrified when the blue vixen informs her that she threw it offthe plane causing the silver vixen to furiously attack her. In the aftermath, Sophia retreats to the controls and switches the plane from auto to manual trying to prevent Lady Blue from reaching the controls; to no avail. Lady Blue bursts in and the fight carries on to the point where the blue vixen gets her own back slamming Sophia's head against a wall when the latter demands a proper explanation for the brahmastra's location, Sophia however retaliates attempting to strangle Lady Blue then once the vixen is thrown on the floor Sophia sets the rate of descent at 800 feet per minute before setting the plane to auto control showing if she can't have the brahmastra no-one can. But Lady Blue recovers and attacks the silver vixen throwing her out of the cockpit and taking over the plane. She struggles to prevent the plane crashing into Kathmandu and diverts the plane over China, Sophia later recovers and attacks the blue vixen forcing her to shoot out the landing gear meaning that she can't land; The blue vixen however prepares to prove the silver vixen wrong resulting in the blue vixen smashing the silver vixen into the controls concussing her; Sophia later disappears as Lady Blue prepares to land the plane at Pulkovo international airport in St. Petersburg. All Animals are Equal: Unlike Operation Maharaja when she appears at the very beginning, Sophia appears later on in All Animals are Equal as it is revealed that she is the one who stole the Sword Kladenets in the form of a jewel thief known as Natasha. Sophia reveals her true form in front of a furious Mirage who chides the vixen for her failure to get the brahmastra but the silver vixen retaliates by admitting her failure to get the brahmastra from Muzaffarabad into Kathmandu but she has also succeeded because even though the brahmastra was actually in the hands of the blue vixen, Sophia tells Mirage that she forced Lady Blue to shoot out the landing gear which meant that even if Lady Blue did land the plane she would either be seriously injured or dead. She also tells her that the vixen did eventually land the plane but was severely injured in the process and is now in the back of an ambulance. The silver vixen also considers Lady Blue dead and so questions Mirage about her plan and the black cat tells her the plan freely: Sophia will keep the sword overnight then the next day she will send the sword to a blacksmith who will make a fake sword. The silver vixen will then keep both swords overnight then during the night, she will replace the sword with the fake and make off with the real one; with the information and instructions needed Sophia is sent to her residence for the night ready to take the sword to a blacksmith. In the morning, with Lady Blue out of hospital but in the city already scared of the massive portraits of Napoleon and Squealer, Sophia takes the Sword Kladenets in the same rucksack that she used to carry it when she stole it to a blacksmith to forge the sword and whilst the blacksmith does a marvelous job at it making the two swords identical in design, scabbard and colour he asks for five Russian rubles but Sophia remembers the offer she gave him and shoots him dead. She later takes both swords home to Mirage who has set up target practice in a garden with six targets; three targets will be destroyed with the fake sword and three will be destroyed with the real thing. First Sophia tests the fake sword and attacks its arm which takes two blows to take off then she decapitates all the other targets with the fake in one go. The silver vixen then tests the real sword and slashes each target at about the torso area; unlike the fake sword which took two blows to take off a target's arm the real sword destroys the targets instantly wiping them off the face of the earth. But Mirage has not finished and declares that power does not make a genuine weapon and instead decides to test it even more. The black cat tests the swords even more when the cat and the vixen fight each other using the swords as weapons and whilst Sophia puts up a valiant defense Mirage gains the upper hand because she has the real sword. The silver vixen is defeated when Mirage throws the sword out of Sophia's hands, kicks her to the ground and keeps her there when she points the tip of her sword at the vixen's throat. As Sophia gets to her feet, Mirage keeps the sword pointed at her throat as well; Sophia is later complimented for her valiant defense and forgery of the sword, she receives further instructions to lock the swords away. As night falls on Saint Petersburg, the vixen locks the swords in a glass cabinet keeping the key on a piece of string which she wears around her neck. During the night, Sophia is largely seen asleep only waking up when Natasha smashes her bathroom window with a stone so Lady Blue can enter in a very dreamy and tired state; she finds the stone and throws it dangerously close to the blue vixen's neck and goes back to sleep. The blue vixen almost catches her attention again when she shines a torch given to her by Natasha in her direction only to shine it on a glass cabinet containing the swords. Sophia spends the next moments of the story asleep, not in a bed but on a sofa in case the swords are robbed. And that is exactly what happens during the night when Lady Blue having entered the house through the bathroom comes into the lounge where the blue vixen hears the silver/black vixen snoring loudly enough to blow her cover; she is also heard moaning in her sleep as she is dreaming. As Lady Blue prepares to take the swords from the cabinet she finds the keys around Sophia's neck and whilst she cuts the strings the key falls onto Sophia's chest and when Lady Blue blinds herself by turning the torch Natasha gave her off, the blue vixen ends up feeling the silver/black vixen's chest for the key causing the latter to laugh which dies down. However, as the blue vixen takes the key Sophia falls back to sleep. Sophia falls back to sleep only to be woken up again when the swords are dropped down the stairs; seething with rage the silver vixen heads up the stairs to find the one animal she thought had broken in: Lady Blue. Sophia asks her enemy where she thinks she is going but the blue vixen replies with a spiteful "Did you miss me?" owing to them never interacting with each other since Pakistan. This answer frankly leaves the silver vixen unamused and repeats the question and when she does gets a proper answer: Lady Blue replies that she is going to take the swords far away from Russia and will do it even if she has to fight Sophia...and this ultimately happens as the two vixens cross swords with each other. Literally. But the blue vixen had seen this coming as the pair fight and whilst the blue vixen puts up a valiant defense, the silver vixen outfights her but Lady Blue gains the upper hand again preparing to go in for the kill but is kicked back into a table as Sophia takes out Natasha's torch and asks the blue vixen about it, her question however is answered by the arrival of Natasha. With Sophia stunned by Natasha being a free wolf instead of being in prison like she thought, Lady Blue takes the opportunity to swipe the real sword and give it to Natasha; but the black cat's voice orders Sophia to leave the blue vixen and focus exclusively on the wolf thus putting Lady Blue out of action. As she and Natasha fight, the silver vixen actually begins to lose because the wolf is a lot more powerful with the real sword until Sophia attacks Natasha and goes in for the kill. But Lady Blue recovers and attacks Sophia with the pike and the fight becomes a lot more brutal when Sophia attacks the blue vixen with far more weapons after she puts Natasha out of action. This time Sophia really loses as Lady Blue recovers the real sword; Sophia accepts defeat but as Lady Blue prepares to leave prepares to attack the blue vixen again until the latter turns around and kicks her against a wall. The silver vixen dies when Lady Blue throws her out of a window. Mirage of Arabia: Following from the events of All Animals are Equal, Sophia's body is found by the black cat Mirage as she explores the house that Sophia was given by her. The body is discovered when the cat finds a smashed window with the outline of an anthropomorphic animal and when Mirage appears above the body Sophia's once silver body is now covered with blood and shards of glass and her eyes, once as cold as icicles are now as white as snow. Owing to her being Mirage's finest agent, the cat is upset at the vixen's death and so regretfully sets her body on fire to avoid it being discovered. Later in Baghdad, she is mentioned numerous times by the black cat who tries to convince a new agent to help her recover the remaining components for the Doomsday Weapon.Category:Characters Category:Foxes Category:Females Category:Villains